Par une nuit sans lune
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: Par une nuit sans lune, quelque part dans les bois de Tirion, brûlait un feu joyeux autour duquel neuf silhouettes étaient assises en cercle. Mais les ténèbres, toujours aux aguets, n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour les prendre, un à un... [Un bonbon ou un sort 2019 - Collectif NONAME]


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh non, je ne suis toujours pas morte ! Il semble que l'évènement _[Un bonbon ou un sort] _du Collectif NoName m'aie de nouveau sortie de ma caverne._

_Voilà donc ma réponse au premier sort, lancé par **Nanthana14**, qui était le suivant : **"**_**C'est une nuit sans lune et un à un tes personnages disparaissent. Pourquoi ? Ça peut être drama ou drôle à toi de choisir et tu dois placer la phrase « Enfin, je ne peux pas être aussi bête que ça ! »"**

_Immédiatement, mes pensées se sont tournées vers mes chers Fëanorion, que je n'ai, semble-t-il, jamais fini de torturer pour le plaisir..._

_ooo_

_Histoire de contextualiser, ça se passe à Valinor durant l'Âge des Arbres, quand tout va encore pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. _

_Maedhros et Maglor sont à peu près adultes, Celegorm est encore un grand ado (imaginez du genre 16-17 ans), Caranthir autour de 15, Curufin 12-13, et les jumeaux quelque part autour de 10. Voilà, c'était pour que vous visualisiez un peu._

_ooo_

_Bref, que me reste-t-il à dire ? _

_Ah oui, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Par une nuit sans lune –**

**0o0o0o0**

Sous le ciel violet sombre d'une nuit sans lune, la sage cité de Tirion s'endormait paisiblement, baignée de l'éclat d'argent de Telperion, surplombant les Terres Immortelles aux côtés de sa sœur dorée.

Quelque part dans les bois de Tirion, au cœur d'une clairière oubliée, brûlait un feu joyeux autour duquel neuf silhouettes étaient assises en cercle, leurs voix et leurs rires se mêlant au silence nocturne baigné d'une douce fraîcheur.

Les yeux fermés, Nerdanel se blottit étroitement entre les bras forts qui l'enlaçaient. Sa bouche et son nez enfouis au creux du cou de son époux, elle respirait à pleins poumons son odeur, subtil mélange de braise et de nuit, et écoutait sa voix tandis qu'il posait de multiples questions à leurs fils, concernant leurs activités, leurs goûts, écoutant tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Il semblait décider à rattraper le temps perdu – rattraper ces longues années où ses garçons avaient grandi loin de lui. Ceux-ci se prêtaient au jeu avec une surprise un peu incrédule, comme si on leur offrait enfin un cadeau qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils n'osaient plus espérer l'avoir ; et c'était là la vérité.

Et Nerdanel savourait silencieusement l'atmosphère au goût de rêve qui baignait cette nuit sans lune, éclairée par la flambée qui trouvait son reflet dans les yeux ardents de Fëanor.

Un aboiement vigoureux la tira de ses pensées. Relevant légèrement la tête, elle vit une grande forme blanche quitter l'ombre de la forêt. Celegorm, assis près du feu, leva une main.

-Huan ! Allez, Huan, viens avec nous !

Mais le grand chien ne s'approchait pas, restant à la lisière des arbres comme s'il attendait. Celegorm l'appela encore, sans résultat. Se levant finalement, il adressa un regard d'excuse à ses parents :

-Il a dû trouver quelque chose. Je vais voir.

-S'il est allé chasser un bon gibier pour ajouter à notre dîner, je n'ai rien contre, déclara Fëanor.

Nerdanel sourit dans les cheveux parfumés de son mari. Elle savait qu'il avait mal accepté l'allégeance que leur troisième fils avait prêté à Oromë sans leur en aviser. C'est seulement en ramenant Huan, présent du Valar, qu'il avait consenti à le leur avouer, et depuis, les relations entre Celegorm et Fëanor étaient empreintes d'une méfiance mutuelle qui lui faisait mal au cœur.

Par-dessus son épaule, Nerdanel suivit des yeux le seul de ses enfants qui était mystérieusement né blond, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce dans l'ombre de la forêt à la suite de Huan.

Quand des lèvres chaudes frôlèrent sa tempe, un frisson parcourut son dos. Tournant la tête, les paupières closes, elle offrit son visage aux baisers aériens dont la couvrait son époux. Quand ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, elle sentit les larmes piquer les coins de ses yeux, et une violente émotion montait dans sa poitrine.

-Heu…

Un raclement de gorge brisa la magie qui les unissait.

Nerdanel reprit pied dans la réalité en croisant le regard fixe de Maglor. Celui-ci détourna aussitôt la tête, semblant trouver au bout de ses chaussures un intérêt immense. Caranthir, les joues empourprées, jouait machinalement avec les amples manches de sa cotte, tandis que Curufin, le visage baissé dans l'ombre de sa chevelure noire, inspectait ses ongles avec attention. De l'autre côté du feu, Maedhros était concentré à l'alimenter avec des branches sèches, avec des gestes inhabituellement lents. Seuls les jumeaux Ambarussa, que l'adolescence n'avait pas encore marquée du sceau de certaines vérités, contemplaient ouvertement leurs parents, avec dans leurs grands yeux une innocence touchante.

-On peut s'en aller, si vous voulez… marmonna Caranthir sous le gloussement nerveux de Curufin.

Nerdanel esquissa un sourire embarrassé :

-Non, non…

Ne sachant qu'ajouter, elle se tut. Un long silence s'installa, seulement troublé par le crépitement du feu.

-Il est où, Celegorm ? Demanda alors Curufin en relevant la tête. Ça fait un moment qu'il est parti.

-Huan a dû l'emmener dans une partie de chasse improvisée, répondit Maedhros. Vous savez comment il est…

A côté de lui, Maglor se saisit de sa harpe et la posa sur ses genoux. Tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers lui, tandis que les mains blanches du second-né frôlaient les cordes, brisant délicatement le silence comme des gouttes de pluie troublent la surface calme d'un lac :

_-Vous a-t-on raconté_

_L'histoire d'un grand chasseur,_

_Celegorm Turcafinwë_

_Artiste à ses heures ?_

Nerdanel sentit Fëanor sourire dans ses cheveux, et elle-même ne put retenir de l'imiter. Les coudes sur les genoux, Maedhros haussait les sourcils, une surprise amusée se peignant sur son visage.

-_Non, jamais vraiment,_

_N'avez-vous entendu parler_

_De Tyelkormo l'agaçant_

_A la trop grande fierté ?_

-Si ! Moi, si ! S'exclama Curufin en agitant les bras.

Maglor sourit, les yeux mi-clos baissés sur sa harpe, et ses mains courant sur les cordes, comme animées d'une vie propre.

-_Du Valar Oromë_

_Il est le grand veneur,_

_Du premier sang de Finwë_

_L'unique d'une telle blondeur…_

Caranthir et Curufin ricanèrent en concert tandis que les jumeaux frappaient joyeusement dans leurs mains au rythme de la voix du chanteur.

-C'est toi qui as composé cette chanson, Kano ? S'amusa Maedhros quand la dernière note de la harpe se fondit dans l'atmosphère.

-A vrai dire, je l'ai inventée au fur et à mesure, répondit le musicien avec un large sourire.

-Bon sang, si ce pauvre Tyelko avait été là pour l'entendre ! Ricana Caranthir.

-D'ailleurs, ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, qu'il ne revienne pas, lança Curufin, le regard tourné vers la forêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut fabriquer ?

-Allons, il ne risque rien ! Huan est avec lui et il connaît la forêt par cœur, tenta de le rassurer Maedhros.

-_Celegorm était étourdi,_

_Car malgré toute son adresse_

_Dans le bois il se perdit…_

Caranthir et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire alors que Maglor ponctuait ces paroles d'un trille vibrant de son instrument, mais Curufin se leva brusquement.

-Je vais voir.

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, son manteau rouge sombre flottant derrière lui.

-Arrête, c'est toi qui vas te perdre ! S'exclama Caranthir en tapant du pied avec irritation.

Curufin ne l'écouta pas et disparut entre les arbres.

-Fëanor, murmura Nerdanel, rappelles-le !

-Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, lâcha celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est encore qu'un adolescent, répondit-elle dans un souffle agacé.

-Et alors ? Ne t'en fais donc pas pour lui.

Caressant le dos de sa main du pouce, il lui offrit un sourire où se mêlait amusement et tendresse. Elle décida de ne pas résister davantage ; après tout, il devait avoir raison…

Maglor reprit sa harpe, et sa voix s'éleva dans la nuit sans étoiles, chaude et douce comme le souvenir du soleil d'été ; il chanta une berceuse que tous avaient connu dans leur enfance, et qu'ils reprirent dans un murmure uni accompagnant les accents mélodieux de leur frère. Nerdanel et Fëanor écoutaient, silencieux et émerveillés, avec l'impression de replonger corps et âme dans les temps anciens et heureux où ils échangeaient leurs vœux, alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux jeunes gens à l'esprit empli de rêves fous.

Et puis, alors que la dernière note de la harpe s'évanouissait dans le ciel sombre, l'écho d'un aboiement résonna, étouffé par la distance. Nerdanel redressa la tête comme une biche effarouchée. Les bras de Fëanor se resserrèrent autour de sa taille. Leurs fils avaient eux aussi levé les yeux vers les arbres qui les entouraient.

-C'était Huan, déclara Maglor.

-Il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose, chuchota Nerdanel, une angoisse glaciale s'insinuant dans son âme comme un poison.

-Je vais aller voir ce qui se trame, décida Maedhros en se levant.

Sa haute silhouette se dressa de l'autre côté du feu qui jetait dans sa chevelure des éclats de lumière. Nerdanel sentit son instinct de mère protester avec vigueur alors qu'il empruntait le même chemin que ses frères vers la forêt.

-Sois prudent, ne put-t-elle s'empêcher de dire, d'une voix presque suppliante.

Il hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt, disparaissant à son tour de sa vue. Nerdanel frissonna malgré elle, et, levant les yeux vers le ciel d'encre voilé où la lune n'apparaissait pas, elle trouva la nuit plus froide et plus hostile.

-Huan a dû simplement débusquer un gibier, voilà pourquoi il a aboyé, murmurait Fëanor à son oreille d'une voix douce. Il n'y a pas à s'alarmer.

Elle tenta d'apaiser l'inquiétude qui couvait dans sa poitrine comme un serpent endormi, écoutant le silence et comptant les secondes ; mais la forêt qui lui avait pris trois de ses fils était figée dans les ombres, et la nuit indifférente susurrait dans le vent une mélodie sans paroles qui lui glaçait le cœur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi ne reviennent-ils pas ?

Son regard se posa sur ses quatre fils restants. Maglor se mordillait la lèvre d'un air pensif, le regard levé vers le ciel comme pour l'interroger. Caranthir, assis sur une souche, titillait les braises du foyer avec un bâton pour raviver les flammes faiblissantes. Les jumeaux, dont les yeux allaient de la forêt à leurs parents, perplexes et curieux.

-J'aurais dû leur interdire de partir, souffla-t-elle.

Quand elle sentit les bras de Fëanor quitter sa taille et son corps se séparer du sien, elle tourna brusquement la tête :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il posa doucement son index sur ses lèvres, esquissant un sourire rassurant.

-Il est temps de rappeler aux garçons qu'il est temps d'arrêter de jouer, voilà tout. Regarde dans quel état cela te mets ; je vais les ramener.

Elle frissonna sous l'assaut du vent froid. Fëanor se leva, la privant de sa chaleur, de son soutien, de la force de ses bras ; jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi nue, aussi vulnérable.

-Mais si tu ne reviens pas, toi aussi ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Allons, ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit-il d'un ton malicieux. Evidemment que je reviendrai, quoi qu'il arrive. Attends-moi ; je reviendrai vite, avec nos garçons.

Et sur ces mots, lui aussi la quitta, s'en allant dans la même direction que ses fils. Nerdanel le regarda partir, les larmes lui montant aux yeux et une inexplicable terreur au ventre.

Les doigts agiles de Maglor coururent sur les cordes de sa harpe, et il entonna une mélodie sans paroles, fredonnant doucement en accompagnant son instrument. Nerdanel ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa voix dorée qui semblait faire taire le vent froid qui soufflait, par cette nuit sans lune au silence étouffant. Elle se répéta cent fois qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Cent fois, ces paroles ricochèrent aux portes closes de son esprit, refusant d'y pénétrer – à moins que ce soit elle qui refuse de les entendre, parce qu'elle _savait_, elle _sentait _que quelque chose était arrivé...

Soudain, Caranthir se retourna en laissant tomber le bâton avec lequel il attisait le feu, en s'écriant :

-Par Manwë, les jumeaux !

Sursautant, Nerdanel braqua son regard sur le tronc couché où Amrod et Amras étaient assis.

_Etaient._

-Où sont-ils ? Hurla-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Parcourant la clairière du regard, elle ne vit personne. Rien que les arbres qui les encerclaient tels une armée de géants ricanant de les avoir cernés.

-Doux Eru, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? Balbutia-t-elle, portant ses deux mains à son cœur, laissant ses larmes s'écouler sur ses joues.

Caranthir pesta, appela les Ambarussa à grands cris, les maudit. Puis, fonçant droit devant lui, il jura de les trouver et de les ramener par la peau des fesses. Sa vision brouillée de larmes, Nerdanel ne vit même pas quelle direction il prit.

-Ils ont cru le moment bien choisi pour faire une farce, nana, c'est tout…

La main douce de Maglor reposait sur son épaule, sa voix murmurait des mots rassurants, mais le serpent avait noué ses anneaux de glace autour de sa poitrine, et serrait, serrait, serrait…

Ses fils et son mari dispersés aux quatre vents, tous partis, un à un, et aucun ne revenait…

-Ils vont revenir. Il n'y a aucun danger, nana. Séchez vos larmes, je vous en prie ; ils vont revenir…

Au prix d'un terrible effort, elle essuya ses joues humides d'un revers de main.

Levant les yeux vers le visage de son second et dernier garçon, elle sentit à nouveau les larmes poindre. Elle les chassa résolument.

Maglor avait les yeux pâles, d'un bleu irisé comme l'aube, qu'il tenait d'elle. Ses traits et sa chevelure d'ébène étaient ceux de Fëanor, mais il y avait dans son visage une douceur que n'exprimaient pas ses cadets. Maglor était, d'eux tous, celui qui lui ressemblait le plus.

_Mon fils… le dernier…_

-Je t'interdit de partir, toi aussi, balbutia-t-elle en serrant dans la sienne la main de son fils. Toi, ils ne te prendront pas. Tu m'entends ? Ils ne te prendront pas…

Il sourit, d'un sourire tendre qui lui rappela Fëanor, et inclina la tête pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la dominait de quelques centimètres.

-Je vais rester avec vous, nana, ne vous en faites pas…

La tenant contre lui, il la conduisit auprès du feu et ils s'assirent tous les deux.

Se saisissant d'une branche, Nerdanel commença à attiser les braises. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains. Si elle avait eu un couteau avec elle, elle aurait entrepris de tailler un tronçon de bois. Son regard se posant sur la harpe de Maglor, aux extrémités sculptées en forme de tête de loups, elle se rappela que c'était elle qui l'avait ainsi ornée. Cette harpe, elle l'avait offerte à son second fils pour son trentième anniversaire. Jamais elle le n'avait vu aussi rayonnant.

Ce jour-là, elle avait compris que Maglor était différent de ses frères, car il lui ressemblait plus qu'à leur père. Même si, songea-t-elle en observant son fils du coin de l'œil, la graine de Fëanor avait indubitablement fleuri en lui. Elle reconnaissait, dans son être, le jeune Fëanor amoureux et ardent qu'elle avait épousé. Son sourire était celui qu'il lui offrait quand il la courtisait timidement dans leur adolescence, sans oser la demander en mariage. Le feu qui l'animait était celui de la passion pure, avant qu'il ne se corrompe d'orgueil et de jalousie.

Avant qu'elle ne commence à trouver, un peu de partout dans son atelier, des croquis d'étranges bijoux, des pierres taillées irradiant d'une lumière intérieure.

Oui, c'était depuis cela que tout avait changé…

-Nana…

Le regard que Maglor leva vers elle était empreint de sollicitude et d'hésitation.

-Peut-être devrais-je…

-Non.

Elle le coupa avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un mot de plus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il franchisse ses lèvres. Elle savait déjà qu'il allait dire.

Il allait lui demander la permission de partir.

-Non, je refuse. A quoi cela servira-t-il ? Tu te perdras toi aussi ; et je serais seule, seule à jamais…

-Nana, vous exagérez…

-Makalaurë, il leur est arrivé quelque chose, murmura-t-elle. Je refuse que tu marches consciemment vers le danger. Moi vivante, jamais !

Elle avait crié ces derniers mots, comme un défi lançé au silence menaçant.

Les yeux baissés vers le feu, Maglor ne répondit pas, comme plongé dans une profonde méditation. Les flammes jetaient sur sa peau pâle des éclats rouges.

Et les secondes s'écoulèrent, longues comme des siècles ; elles devinrent des minutes, qui s'étiraient comme mille éternités. Peut-être même attendirent-ils des heures entières. La nuit s'étendait toujours sur Valinor, refusant d'éclaircir le ciel.

Et la forêt gardait les siens prisonniers.

Puis elle sentit Maglor bouger à côté d'elle.

-Nana…

Elle lui décocha un regard meurtrier. Il cilla, avant de baisser la tête.

-Si, comme vous le pensez, il leur est arrivé quelque chose…

-Que penses-tu pouvoir faire, Maglor ? Tu te perdras…

-Je ne suis pas si mauvais en orientation, nana, protesta-t-il doucement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, murmura-t-elle en frissonnant, le regard plongé dans le feu vacillant sous le vent. Il se passe quelque chose, ce soir ; j'ignore quoi, mais… je le sens…

Maglor ne répondit rien. La tête levée vers la forêt, il semblait la mesurer du regard, comme on mesure un adversaire avant de dégainer.

-Ne me laisses pas seule, supplia-t-elle en le sentant prêt à se lever.

Il se tourna vers elle. Ses cheveux d'encre se fondaient dans le ciel noir comme s'il était un enfant de la nuit, et ses yeux étaient deux étoiles volées à la nuit sombre. Ses lèvres pincées durcissaient sa mâchoire, comme Fëanor quand il avait pris sa décision.

-J'irai simplement à la lisière de la forêt ; vous ne me perdrez même pas de vue. Je reviendrai aussitôt si je n'entends rien.

Elle baissa les yeux. Maglor se fiait davantage à son ouïe qu'à aucun de ses sens. Il était capable de prédire le temps du lendemain en écoutant le vent, ou d'identifier l'humeur d'un oiseau à son chant. Il saurait retrouver ses frères et son père. C'était évident.

-Vas-y, souffla-t-elle finalement en se forçant à sourire. Et pardonne-moi…

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, nana.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever. Elle suivit sa silhouette s'éloigner du feu, découpée dans la nuit par son manteau bleu. Elle ne le lâcherait pas du regard, pas une seconde. Pas avant qu'il ne soit revenu auprès d'elle.

Et soudain, l'ombre de son fils se confondit parmi les ombres.

Il avait disparu.

Ce fut comme si un éclair l'avait frappé.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux, alors que son esprit éperdu hurlait le nom de son fils.

Seule sous le ciel sans lune.

Seule à jamais parmi les géants.

_Mes fils…_

_Fëanor…_

La nuit les avais pris.

Tous.

Nerdanel se recroquevilla comme une enfant apeurée, sa fragile silhouette enveloppée dans sa robe rouge éclaboussée d'or âcre par le feu mourant. Dans sa gorge, s'étouffait son cri de rage et de douleur. Sa voix s'était tue, à jamais.

Et les ténèbres qui l'entouraient se resserraient, prêts à la prendre, elle aussi...

-Nerdanel.

Au-dessus d'elle, deux étoiles pâles souriaient.

-Nerdanel.

Le ciel était clair et bleu, et le soleil déversait sur elle sa chape d'or.

-Nerdanel, réveille-toi…

Un coeur pulsant sous sa paume...

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Le jour était levé. Par-delà la forêt, Tirion resplendissait d'or et de nacre.

A quelques pas, les braises éteintes du feu de la veille. Maglor enveloppait sa harpe dans une housse de brocard. Maedhros réveillait doucement les jumeaux, blottis l'un contre l'autre comme deux chatons derrière le tronc d'arbre couché. Celegorm était appuyé contre le flanc d'Huan ; la langue pendante, celui-ci lorgnait Caranthir qui rassemblait dans un grand panier les restes de leur pique-nique. Curufin, perché sur la souche comme un jeune roi, dessinait avec application sur un carnet avec une mine de plomb, la langue tirée.

Encore éblouie par la lumière matinale, Nerdanel leva la tête. Fëanor lui souriait avec ses yeux. Une mèche rebelle bouclait sur sa joue. Serrée contre lui, une main sur sa poitrine, c'était son cœur qu'elle sentait battre.

-Je me suis endormie ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-Oui, avant tout le monde, répondit-il en appuyant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien tu es belle dans ton sommeil ?

-Uniquement dans mon sommeil ? Plaisanta-t-elle, mutine.

Il sourit, ses yeux animés d'un éclat féroce, avant de l'embrasser.

-Heu…

Elle rit doucement contre les lèvres de Fëanor. Elle imaginait la tête de ses garçons devant le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Elle avait déjà vu une pareille scène. Cela faisait-il partie de son rêve aussi ? Elle ne se rappelait pas ; et cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle vivait ; ils vivaient.

Tous.

_Fëanor…_

_Mes fils…_

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve._

_Un affreux rêve._

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? Souffla Fëanor en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, chatouillant de ses lèvres sa peau sensible.

Sans répondre, elle ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières jouait la lumière confuse du soleil d'or.

Elle les avait cru disparus à jamais, arrachés à elle par la nuit.

_Enfin, je ne peux pas être aussi bête !_

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce truc étrange/rêve prémonitoire d'une subtilité sans nom ! J'ai encore deux autres sorts en route, ils risquent d'arriver prochainement ! _

_Bises à tous, et à bientôt !_


End file.
